cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebies Land (Alton Towers)
CBeebies Land is a themed land by CBeebies at Alton Towers, opened in 2014. Official Description It's the perfect time, and they're the perfect age, for CBeebies Land at the Alton Towers resort! Straight before your little ones become bigger, bring them to whirl on rides, watch colourful shows, and meet everyone's favourite characters! So go before they grow to CBeebies Land at the Alton Towers resort! History In 2014, Storybook Land and Old MacDonald's Farmyard closed to aid in the construction of a new children's area at Alton Towers, CBeebies Land. Only a narrow corridor remained for pedestrian access during the construction period. Later that year, CBeebies Land officially opened with a performance by Justin Fletcher. In 2015, CBeebies Land opened a rollercoaster based on the Octonauts. In 2017, two new attractions opened at CBeebies Land based on Go Jetters and The Furchester Hotel as well as opening a CBeebies Land Hotel. In 2018, Postman Pat Parcel Post closed to make way for a WordWorld-themed Train ride. In 2019, a new Teletubbies show would debut as well as a Yo Gabba Gabba!-themed roller coaster. Characters The area is home to more than a dozen characters from CBeebies who wander around the area greeting guests, in addition to appearing in shows and parades. Shopping and Dining CBeebies Land has a Little Explorers Toy Shop as well as a Lunchbox restaurant area. Logo There is a Cloud with Logo CBeebies and the word Land spelled in different colours. Trivia At the end of 2013, the theme park sporadically released information on the characters involved in the development via their Facebook and Twitter accounts. * On 4 January, Mr Tumble was the first character confirmed - featuring in the Something Special Sensory Garden and 5 January saw Mr Bloom confirmed as featuring in the development in the form of Mr Bloom's Allotments. * On 6 January, the park revealed an In the Night Garden... redesign of their existing Riverbank Eyespy. On the re-themed attraction, In the Night Garden Magical Boat Ride, guests will be able to drift around the 'enchanted dreamworld'; an area that will use colours, sights and sounds to bring picture books to life. Iggle Piggle, Makka Pakka and Upsy Daisy will all be on the Night Garden Island to help children appreciate the values of diversity, and enjoy the wonder in the world around them. Stephen Gould, commercial director at DHX Media who licence In the Night Garden... commented, "We are extremely excited to be working in partnership with BBC Worldwide, Merlin Entertainments and Alton Towers Resort on this new venture. In The Night Garden is the ideal draw brand to provide a fun, nurturing, inspiring and immersive environment for CBeebies Land and its visitors." The fourth reveal on 7 January was that of Nina and the Neurons. Based around the popular show which sees Nina, with the help of her animated sense Neurons, explain how and why the world around us works as it does. Nina's Science Lab will bring together the Neurons to show how they control your five senses. In a hands-on scientific attraction, children will learn how their bodies work and what they do. External Links *Official Website Category:CBeebies Topics Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2017 Category:CBeebies Land locations Category:2019 Category:Quality articles